The Vanguard and The Muse
by AliceMitch09
Summary: He never expected things to end this way, neither did he think the situation would affect their ever budding relationship. (End to Misaki meets Misaki - Redhead and Skaterboy)


**The Vanguard and the Muse.**

 **A/N: Betcha guys didn't think I'd come back for this? Well, this is more of an epilogue I've been dying to write years ago (wow can u believe how old this fic is). Also, it was supposed to be published last year, the same year the missing kings was released but I didn't get the chance to watch it because school, social life, and no stable internet connection. Thus, this came out a year late. Also, I've been giving it a thought of how Yata-chan matured all these years in _my_ opinion. I'm still annoyed at the ending I wrote in the last chapter, seems kinda of forced/rushed (while I'm at it, can you guys tell me how it went for you? Esp to my past readers) This was supposed to be an epilogue, but decided that it was better off as a stand-alone one-shot.**

 **To all my new readers, welcome aboard! This is not a series, (if it was, I'd make it into a series of mishaps between these two Misakis hihi) just a trilogy of fics: Misaki meets Misaki – Redhead and Skaterboy. The idea came out because I've always seen Kusanagi as a kick-ass brotha and I wanted Misaki to meet someone of the opposite sex with his name. Unintentionally, it ended up like this.**

 **Warning: It's a bit of a lime (not that extreme tho, second base I promise you)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc and my username. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pushing the double doors open, someone rushed towards the nurse's station to inquire. He was practically screaming, hotly demanding when no one seemed to pay attention. It caused quite a ruckus, just by how impatient this person asked questions and how adamant he was until he was attended to.

Soon enough, a nurse, who calmly talked him through, attended to him.

After getting the information he needed, he ran towards the elevator, impatiently pressing he button until the doors opened. Without wasting a second, he rushed in and pressed 4th floor.

He tapped impatiently on his feet, watching how the floor numbers slowly changed. He didn't bother to notice the people come and go.

Finally reaching the fourth floor, he practically ran out – nearly colliding against a nurse and a patient in wheel chair, a child, and a few others.

"S-Sorry!" he called back, before picking up his pace.

 _400…401…402…_

His eyes quickly scanned the room numbers.

 _407…408…409…410…_

 _411!_

Grabbing the door handle, he took a moment to catch his breath, before entering. When he entered, a voice boomed happily at his presence.

"Ah, Misa-chan!"

Said redhead, looks up at man sitting on his bed – a man in his late 50's, with pale blond hair, withered by time, his strong face layered by wrinkles, that had aged finely, and grey tired eyes, was Taisuke Kusanagi.

He was her big brother's father, and at the same time, _her_ second father as well.

Seeing him sitting on his bed, relief swarms over her as she rushes to his side, practically pushing her big brother aside.

"Uncle! How are you?" she asks him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Overwhelmed by the young girl's worry, he laughed heartily, smiling as he patted her head affectionately.

"I am, now that Misa-chan has come to visit."

She manages to smile, relieved that he was alright. He seemed to want to say something, but held it back, smiling at her instead.

"I came as soon as I heard, what happened?"

"He collapsed," informed Izumo Kusanagi, her big brother – half-brother. She had almost forgotten he was there. "He was on top of the stairs when he collapsed." It was then that she noticed the bandage on his head. "Lucky for him, no serious injuries or concussions."

"Just a cut," Taisuke said with a smirk, tapping behind his ear.

"When were you rushed in?" she asked Taisuke immediately.

"Yesterday evening," he told her.

" _Long time no see too, Misa-chan_." Muttered her older brother in the background, which was ignored by the redhead.

"When can you leave?"

"Can't say," he shrugs. "I don't wanna stay long, otherwise, I'd miss a match with Ogiwara-san."

On cue, the siblings laughed. By match, he meant a fishing match. Ogiwara-san was his good old friend, and every weekend, the two would compete on who'd catch the largest fish.

"Uncle! Set aside your match!" Misaki laughed, sitting beside him.

"No can do! I have to prove to poor old Ogiwara that the title of Shizume city's 'Fish King' belongs to me!" he said with such stupor, his voice booming across the room.

His son shook his head, muttering under his breath. Before him, the redhead merely sighed.

"Uncle, really…"

"It's so good to see you Misa-chan." he says with a smile. Though she wasn't his flesh and blood, he was always fond of her, he wanted a big family. The old men then leaned back, looking at her fully. "And I see you're in uniform."

Realizing this, Misaki nodded, adjusting the beanie on her head. "Ah, oh, yeah, I came from school."

Her brother raised his brow at that. "I'm not cutting class, if that's what you're thinking." She berates.

"I see, I see," He nodded. "Oh! By the way Misa-chan, I hear that you're planning to take up Law? Good for you!"

She blushed, scratching her head bashfully. "Well, yeah…"

"And I hear your grades are doing as well?"

"Says who?" she asks, tilting her head. She hasn't told him that yet.

"From a reliable source."

Upon hearing this, Misaki turns to her big brother, who only gave her a peace sign in turn. Only _he_ could do such a thing, he had a way of knowing things. Really, he wasn't HOMRA's strategist-slash-underground informant for nothing.

"Aniki…" she said in a warning tone.

"Hey, even when I'm not here, I got to keep myself updated with things, especially if it concerns you."

"Oh, leave me alone."

"Ah, our Misa-chan's all grown up isn't she?" he pats her head, ending their momentary banter, causing her to giggle. "Such a pretty lass." He holds her chin. "By the way Misa-chan, did you come here alone?"

"Huh? Oh! Actually-"as if on cue, the door opens, revealing an out of breathe brunette – Yata Misaki, her _boyfriend_.

"Mi-sa-ki, you could've waited for me!" he breathes, closing the door behind him. In one hand, he held his skateboard, the HOMRA insignia still there, and the other, he held a bag plastic bag full of fruits.

Misaki stuck her tongue out to her boyfriend as her reply. Taisuke laughs heartily at the exchange.

"Yo, Yata-chan." Kusanagi greets as he crossed the room.

"Oh! Kusanagi-san, long time no see!" the ex-vanguard greets back, a look of recognition crossing his face.

 _At least someone acknowledges my presence,_ the blond thought.

"How's Germany?" asked the brunette, albeit bitterly.

"Hmm, fine." He replied shortly, enigmatically. "How 'bout you? How are you and Misa-chan?"

"Aniki," Misaki called dangerously. "drop it."

"Now that's not fair!" he pouted childishly. "You haven't seen your big brother in a while, so we need to catch up! And besides, if I knew you two were going to catch on, I would've stayed and talked with him!" Yata voluntarily gulped at the 'talk' part. "We used to be so close!"

Misaki rolls her eyes, standing from her spot to take the bags from Yata and sets the fruits aside. "We've been chatting," she informs him, taking an apple.

"Yes, but-"

"Drop it." She tells him, beginning to cut the apple. She hands a piece to Taisuke, who munches happily while watching the two banter. Funny how the two used to be so close, back when Misa-chan was a child, now, they were like cats and dogs. His son, being the overprotective brother that he is, still sees her as his precious baby sister – because of their eight year age gap, and Misa-chan being the independent young woman that she is, would have to remind him every step of the way of her age.

Still, watching the two banter only proves their closeness as siblings.

"So Misa-chan, how's school?" he asked her.

Turning to him, she sets aside the knife and returns to his side. "School's okay, I guess."

"I guess?" he repeated.

"Yeah," she nods, meeting him in the eye. "between balancing my academics and social life, it's doing well. I… _guess_."

Her answer was rather open-ended, as was her sad-looking eyes. They were always so bright, but now, they weren't.

Humming, the pale blond listens to her talk while his eyes slowly linger from her to her boyfriend, who was currently sitting beside his son. Yata met his gaze, feeling like he's met an older Kusanagi-san, judging from the intimidating look in his eye. He gulped down. Now he knows where Kusanagi-san got the intimidating aura.

He shouldn't be here, he thought. This was private matters after all. But one call from a frantic redhead brought him here. He couldn't say no to her and she shouldn't be bothering him, _after everything that happened._

From his spot, what any good boyfriend could do was watch in awe as his woman and her second father conversed animatedly. So this was another side of Misaki, he thought. He rather liked it, along with her many sides he discovered over the course of their relationship.

Every once in a while, Misaki would steal glances at him, as if she was making sure that he wouldn't run away. And secretly, he'd smile at this little exchange. She shouldn't be smiling at him like that, it only added up to the guilt.

"So," a voice came beside him, making him almost forget that he was in the presence of her big brother. "mind filling me in with the happenings during my absence?"

Yata stared at the blond, unsure to what he was referring to – the disbandment of HOMRA or the relationship between him and his younger sister – _the rift going on between them_?

Kusanagi hunched forward, resting his elbows on his lap, waiting.

And though, unsure to what exactly he was referring to, Yata decided to fill in for both. "Well for one, Anna's doing well." He reported, careful not to slip of anything related to HOMRA. As far as he's concerned, the old man wasn't involved in this. Kusanagi-san covered up HOMRA something akin to his job as a businessman.

He was still bitter with HOMRA disbanding, trying to fill the hole by visiting the old headquarters or be with Misaki. The latter had actually helped most, but had been difficult for the past few months. He remembered explaining to her a lot of things. A lot. _And then…_

Kusanagi-san was to return to Germany in a few days, he was here because of his old man. Mentally, he cursed at the blond, annoyed with it all again. Just what was in Germany?

They conversed some more, laying lie over lie for a cover-up to the old man. Soon later, Kusanagi-san turned his attention to his younger sister, who looked reluctant to converse with him. The bedridden old man smiled, enjoying the two go at it.

"Mi-sa-chan~"

"Gah, aniki!"

"Let me feel your love!" he said obnoxiously, opening his arms.

"What the hell!?"

"Ah, don't you love me anymore?"

"I do, but only in my own way! I'm not eight anymore!"

"Ah, but you were so cute then." He gushes at the image of younger Misaki before he pouts. "You're so mean, Misa-chan."

"What'd I do now?"

He plants his hands on his hips, harrumphing. "What, I come home from Germany and I don't get a hug from my little sister?"

She stares at him in disbelief, the old man chuckling under his breath. Eventually, she, too, laughs. She stuck her tongue at him, but stood up and engulfed her brother into a hug.

The blond hugged back joyfully, rubbing his cheek against hers. She shrieked in disgust, but didn't break from the hug.

Yata couldn't help but smile.

Kusanagi-san was a nagger, and hotheaded, and secretive at times, but he sure loved his little sister.

The scene was short-lived when the door opened, a woman walking in. Suddenly, he felt a certain uneasiness lingering in the air.

The siblings parted, staring at the woman. She seemed to be around Taisuke's age, dressed elegantly and looked every bit like Misaki. Yata didn't miss the icy glare of his woman and her brother, the indifferent look the woman gave in turn as she walked towards the old man's side.

"Taisuke." Her voice was filled with worry as she sat down, taking his hand in hers.

"Etsuko." The old man said in turn, squeezing her fingers. But she didn't as much, bat an eye at the gesture.

He noticed how Misaki's face hardened, her hands balling into a fist. This did not go unnoticed by the blond in front of her, who whispered that she calm down.

"We'll go on ahead, Uncle." says Misaki aloud, gesturing for Yata. "Get well soon."

It was only then did the woman turn, only acknowledging Kusanagi-san. The action looked intentional. "Izumo! You're here." She said, almost in a mocking tone, loud enough for her to hear.

He grunted in turn, begrudgingly heading towards the woman. When he reached Yata's side, he tapped his shoulder and quickly muttered that they go now before something happens.

"I understand."

And then the two left the room.

She didn't say a word, and neither did he.

He didn't bother using his skateboard, seeing that she needed the silence of their footsteps rather the noise from his board. Her hands were still balled when they left the room, the hospital. She didn't seem to notice how hard she balled them, or how violently she shook.

The two walked in silence as they left the hospital, the sky now dusted with stars. It was a chilly night, chilly like the glare she threw to her mother.

Yata may be a bit brash and slow sometimes, but he could tell that there was a great animosity between the mother and daughter, and knew better than to budge her for it. Instead, all he did was keep his mouth shut and walked beside her.

Seeing an empty alleyway, he took her by the wrist and into his arms, his other hand finding its way behind her head.

"You can let it out now." He told her, running his hand down her hair. "Nobody'll see, 'cept you and me."

With that, she let out an anguished scream, her body shaking. The scream alone would've made him deaf, but he didn't care, she needed this. She began to cry, lashing out angrily at how much she hated her, how much she hated looking like that bitch, and how easy it was for her to like she never existed.

"What kind of a bitch was she?"

"One of a kinda bitch." He mused, dropping his skateboard to the ground.

"I hate her so much." She seethed against his chest.

Sighing, he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close, and buried his nose against her hair.

"I kinda hate Kusanagi-san, too." _And Totsuka-san. And Mikoto-san._ Her hair smelled like fruit. _I kind of hate myself, too._ "I hate how everyone left." _How easy it was to just go their separate ways._

It had been hard when HOMRA disbanded, how easy it was to just…go. He was distraught, depressed. He didn't know how to go from there, how to set one foot in front of the other.

He felt her head on his chest, her arms on his waist.

"I'm not going to leave you."

Oh, right.

He's not the only one in this.

They had just started going out, and she was getting used to everything clan-related, and then it all went haywire.

But he was glad she was there. At least someone kept him grounded. At least someone was there.

"That's good enough for me."

* * *

Someone was suggesting that they go Oriental, while someone Western, because they're in Japan and they've enough of Oriental. And then someone suggested they do Mediterranean. The debate went like that, on what specific type of dish they'd be serving.

Their class decided on a mini-café for their school festival, as cliché as it sounds.

Misaki was to be one of the chefs, not that she seemed to mind. She liked cooking. And at least she wasn't a part of that silly debate, she could cook in those styles just well. So whatever they picked, suited just fine for her.

"Hey, hey, Akatsuki-san." One of her classmates approached – Sumire, was it? – one of the nosy ones asked.

"Hmm?" she was leafing through the menu she borrowed from their president, looking over at the recipes.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?"

"Huh?" At the mention of boyfriend, she quickly turned her head towards the door, surprised to find the skater boy there. He was scowling (he always scowled).

The girls in her class were eyeing her man, making him flush at the attention he was getting. She could tell that he wasn't enjoying this and was rather impatient.

"Sure is." She couldn't help but laugh. The question of why he was here could be answered later, so she grabbed her bag. "Guess I'll go ahead. Is that okay?"

"Sure, sure, no problem." Their class president waved off.

"See you tomorrow then!" says Sumire.

"Likewise." She waved without looking back.

When she was at the door, she smirked indignantly at his scowl.

Her eyes said, ' _I know better than you wouldn't dare set foot here without a reason', as it danced with mischief._

"Yo."

"Yo." He greeted back, slinging his arm around her shoulders, _possessively_. His scowl deepened when a few male students looked her way, he had to scare them off. She laughed.

Automatically, she snuggled against him, smiling against his chest. Secretly, he smiled as well.

* * *

 _"Misaki, Misaki," someone calls them, her voice soft. The two teens turn to her, one, with his brows furrowed, while the other, looked at her expectantly._

 _He was teaching her how to skate that day, man did she suck. She's been holding unto his hands, trying for the nth time to perform the simplest trick. They were at the park with Anna, babysitting her._

 _"What is it, Anna-chan?" she asked kindly._

 _Blinking once, the young girl asked: "Are you two dating?"_

 _The question took them by surprise, Yata most especially. Geez, it hadn't been a week yet!_

 _Laughing uncomfortably, Misaki nodded. Beside her, her **boyfriend** , was as red as her hair, avoiding the young girl's eyes, but said, "Yeah, we are" gruffly._

 _He was glad Kusanagi-san wasn't around._

* * *

They ended up at her dorm.

A song played in the background from the latest album she was talking about. Soft indie-rock music.

He'd call her a wuss for introducing the genre to him, but after she converted him – which was a few days when he asked her, she started to call _him_ the wuss.

The two were on her bed, their things pretty much scattered everywhere. (Most of them were his things really, she was pretty strict on keeping the tidiness of her room) Her beanie was at the coffee table with his on top of hers, his skateboard forgotten by the entrance along with his shoes.

Sprawled before them were things that pretty much explained what they've been doing all day – listen to music, argue, talk, and make out.

His back rested against her bedpost as she straddled him, her arms wrapped around his neck while her fingers tugged at his hair, whereas his hands were on the back of her nape, sending shivers down her spine, and under her shirt, massaging her skin. Her skirt had been long discarded, along with her uniform leaving her in a pair of shorts and his old shirt he gave her for her birthday. He, on the other hand, merely took off his sweater, leaving him in his dark wife beater.

Tilting her head for a better angle, he swallowed her moans as his tongue swept in. The grip on his hair tightened, especially when their tongues fought for dominance.

They had been dating for a year now, and this pretty much became their routine – him going to the island to meet her, them ending up at their dorm or HOMRA HQ. It was no secret either, their relationship.

Breaking the kiss, the brunette immediately delved his lips into her neck, eliciting a gasp from the redhead. He nipped, sucked and licked, enjoying the noises escaping Misaki's mouth and the tug on his hair.

And while he was fiercely loyal to HOMRA, so was he with his woman. (He still can't believe he has a _girlfriend,_ but refers to her as 'his woman')

After a while, their heated make out came to a stop. Leaning her forehead against his, Misaki stared deep into Yata's eyes, asking with her eyes.

He sighed, playing with the hem of her shirt before he told her.

She turned her body, settling herself between his legs and listened.

They began to talk (again) about pressing matters – like college and jobs. The brunette rested his chin on her shoulder, pressing his lips to her skin, one arm wrapped around her stomach while the other played with their fingers.

Years ago, if someone told him that he'd come across someone with the same name as him of the opposite sex, and ended up into a relationship – explaining their intimate position – then he be damned.

Damned indeed.

Being in a relationship was the last thing that crossed his mind.

That is, until, came her – Akatsuki Misaki.

It still surprised him that he got over his shyness over girls _because_ of a girl. That seemed _very_ cliché.

"For one, who would want to hire a vanguard?" he berates, their topic was of jobs he could take. He's been complaining that he needs to do something outside HOMRA, and in between skateboarding, his vanguard duties, home duties and _her_.

She giggles at him. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something." She was the one who actually told him to get a job.

He rolls his eyes. "Some support I got." She giggles.

* * *

 ** _A year ago…_**

 _She held Anna's hand while they were walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the ice cream parlor she promised to take the young girl. She knew better than to get a proper meal first, but her ice cream date with Anna was her topmost priority._

 _It was months after her second father was hospitalized and nearly a year since Mikoto._

 _Since then, everything wasn't the same._

 _Add up, that her brother took off for Germany and left Anna under her care – with the special help of Kamamoto and Yata. And while it she was still getting used to everything, she didn't complain and willingly obliged. After all, she liked Anna._

 _"Misaki," Anna called her, they were crossing the street. "where's Misaki?"_

 _She meant her boyfriend._

 _Frowning slightly, she waited until they safely crossed before kneeling to the young girl's level. "He's where he usually is, being stupid."_

 _"Shouldn't you be with him?"_

 _"Yeah," she agreed, her voice sad. She turned to Anna with a smile. "but I promised to be with you! Ice cream, remember? Just you and me?"_

 _Unconvinced, but noticing the sadness in her eyes, Anna smiled for her sake, much to the teen's relief. After all, she also needed a break from a depressed boyfriend, who was taking the loss way to hard. He had even started pushing her away! But she stayed, she was stubborn when she needed to be._

 _She turned to Anna with a smile grateful to be with the child for the day. After that, she was going to Kamamoto's, where she stayed for the time being._

 _Craning her head to the sky, she wondered if things would ever turn back to the way it used to. She missed hanging out at the headquarters, being surrounded by those guys. But, she knows that it will never be. Not after…Totsuka and Mikoto…_

 _"Look out!" she heard someone yell before being swept aside._

 _She saw Kamamoto – she will not lie, it's still came as a shock to her how much weight he's lost – kicking an unknown person, flames on his feet, away._

 _Realizing the situation, she wrapped her arms around Anna protectively._

 _The enemy looked back at them, then at Anna._

 _Misaki only tightened her arms around the young girl._

 _Surprisingly, the enemy retreated, slipping against the wall like a shadow._

 _"Who was that?" she asked Kamamoto, standing up with Anna still in her arms._

 _"I don't know," said Kamamoto, rushing to their side. "but we have to move!"_

 _Misaki nods in understanding._

 _They began to run._

 _She never let go of Anna's hand, even through the crowd. Remembering that the enemy appeared from the walls, she warned Kamamoto about the walls._

 _But so far, nothing happened. It was probably because they were in public, it was too risky to strike now._

 _"This way, Misa, Anna." Kamamoto leads them to an empty ground, which was an intersection of alleyways they could slip to. But then, the enemy appeared out of nowhere, dangerously swinging his weapon._

 _Misaki held Anna protectively, distancing themselves from the two who were engaged in battle._

 _Kamamoto lunged, attacking the enemy. He missed. Misaki was just about to call him, warning him, when an unfamiliar man with long black hair appeared._

 _Not soon later, with the enemy slipping away again, the long haired lad – soon identified to be Black Dog, together with a cat-like girl with pink hair, turned to them. They exchanged pleasantries, Misaki was only half-listening, her attention solely on Anna._

 _"You can find Shiro?" asked the cat girl expectantly._

 _Anna shook her head, saddened that she couldn't. Misaki felt bad for her._

 _"HOMRA's as good as disbanded right now." Said Kamamoto, making her heart twist painfully. It twisted even more when the Black Dog asked about her good-for-nothing-at-the-moment-boyfriend. She felt a tiny squeeze on her hands, she looked down to Anna's eyes, so full of apologies and sadness. Oh right, she wasn't alone in this._

 _"Aren't you a student at Ashinaka?" Black Dog inquired her, taking her by surprise._

 _"Y-Yeah, but Anna usually stays at Kamamoto's that was the deal."_

 _"Then she and he would have to stay at your place for the meantime, for their safety. Our rooms aren't far from each other." It amazes her how easy it came to him, how he had taught things through._

 _It amazes her even more to see how fiercely loyal the cat and the dog were to their king, the Silver King. A king they never know is alive or dead, just gone._

 _They arrived at the train station, which was weirdly deserted. Instinctively, she didn't lose sight of Anna and stuck with her._

 _"No…this is different."_

 _She caught the rift in the young girl's tone, it was too much to bear. Even for Kamamoto. Misaki got to her knees, wrapping Anna in her embrace. She was scared, she was confused, it was too much. She was still a child, and she wouldn't allow these emotions to blind her._

 _"Misaki."_

 _"I won't let anything bad happen to you," she told her firmly, hands on her shoulders._

 _Suddenly, the electricity was acting up. The doors all shutting close, leaving them no escape._

 _Automatically, her hold on Anna tightened as Kamamoto hovered over them protectively._

 _From the shadows, a man with purple hair appeared, smiling maliciously at them all, especially at the Black Dog._

 _They clashed swords, the Black Dog yelling at them to escape._

 _Getting to her feet, she, Anna and Kamamoto made a run for it. They had to get away from them!_

 _But the abductor from earlier appeared, they hastily turned the other way. Kamamoto pushed them, rushing them. Then came a slash through cloth and skin, disgusting liquid sounds following after._

 _"Rikio!" "Kamamoto!" they cried, seeing blood gush out from his back._

 _"M-Misa…A-Anna…run…!"_

 _The abductor turned to them, raising a blade threateningly at her. "Hand over Anna Kushina."_

 _"No way!" she cried, lifting Anna off the ground. "Anna," she called on the young girl. "whatever you do, hold me tight and don't let go, okay?"_

 _"But, Misaki-"_

 _She smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let them get you."_

 _She jumped out of the way when she felt knives thrown her way, reflexes a courtesy of a few sessions of self-defense with Totsuka, her brother and Yata (who opted her for it). She struggled fending him off, with Anna wrapped around her like a koala. Delivering a roundhouse kick, she didn't get see a hand pushing her off. This caused her guard to drop, and a blade to puncture through her leg, stabbing deep. She cried in pain._

 _"Misa!"_

 _"Misaki!"_

 _The teen fell to her good knee, her arms still around Anna, refusing to let go._

 _"I…won't let you take, Anna…" she said weakly, despite the cut on her leg. Anna hugged her tighter, absolutely refusing to let go. Seeing as how tightly the teen held her, he was left with no choice._

 _Withdrawing the blade, she cried as her blood spewed out, the abductor walked towards them. "Well then, I guess I'll have to take you both in. Master will not be pleased, but it can't be helped."_

* * *

 _There were sounds of crashing through her consciousness, crashing from a distance that came with screams of pain. Coming to, her eyes were momentarily blinded by the light from the room. Why was it so bright?_

 _Slowly picking herself up, she noticed someone watching over her._

 _"Misaki." She said softly._

 _The redhead smiled, grateful. "Hey Anna, you're all right."_

 _Taking in surroundings, she finds that they are held inside a giant birdcage in the middle of a what seemed like a ruin. The halls surrounding were in a modern Japanese fashion, floors above them that stretched for miles. It seems like they were a feet either above or below ground._

But at least Anna's here _, she thought._

 _Noticing a rip from Anna's coat and a familiar shade of her cloak on her leg wrapped around where she's been stabbed, albeit, in a clumsy effort. She didn't complain, but was touched by the effort. "Thank you, Anna."_

 _Anna was quiet, staring at her leg with a frown, blood had begun to seep through the fabric._

 _"Blood," she said worriedly. "you've been losing some blood."_

 _Indeed she was, so that explains why she was feeling lightheaded. Not to mention, how she's just noticed how pale she's becoming. Or the dry blood stains on the floor, her socks, Anna's hands and her coat, where she probably rubbed on._

 _"It's okay, Anna." She assures the young girl, patting her head. "I'm fine now. I'm just glad you're alright."_

 _The young girl shakes her head, tackling into her chest._

 _Her body winces slightly, not that she'll let Anna know, having remembered being knocked in the head. Also, the lightheadedness were spurred from losing blood and the fact that she hadn't eaten that day. The events of the day were taking its toll on her body for the worst._

 _"We'll be all right," she assured, rubbing comforting circles on her back. "As long as I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

 _"Such an adorable sight." A voice cuts through, taking them by surprise._

 _The man with purple hair appears, together with the one who abducted them – dressed like a cyborg ninja. She glared at them, ignoring the fact that she's getting whoozy._

 _He chuckled at her, staring down at them._

 _"Although I did ask for the girl," he said with a frown to the cyborg ninja, who bowed in turn. "oh well, we'll just dispose of her afterwards."_

 _Misaki growled. Suddenly, she gasped in pain, the corner of her eyes beginning to darken. Her body began to sway, Anna clung to her, alarmed._

 _"Well, that is if you don't die of blood loss first."_

 _"Blood loss! Blood loss!" cawed a green parrot, the pitch of its voice was making her head hurt. Her body swayed a little, causing her to lean on Anna. Holding unto her, the pale blonde girl looked at her, she hated how weak she was at the moment._

 _"Misaki! Anna!"_

 _Her ears perked at that, that ridiculously annoying voice._

 _She knew that voice anywhere._

 _With the doors sliding open, she was surprised to see Yata coming through the doors, together with the Black Dog._

 _Beside her, Anna gasped at the sight of the two._

 _Her eyesight was getting blurry, her breathing was getting labored and her body heavy. Before she knew it, everything turned black and the last thing she heard were two people calling her name._

* * *

 _The next time she woke up, her senses were picking up – her mouth was dry, the cold metal ground pressed against her body while her head rested on someone's lap, nicotine and expensive perfume lingered in the air, and two familiar voices._

 _Opening her eyes, she could make out her brother and boyfriend at the other side of the cage._

 _She smiled at the cockiness in the brunette's tone, challenging the now 'cosplay ninja' into battle._

 _A whimpering sound broke her of her trance; she looked up to Anna, who was unaware that she was awake. When her brother was before the bars, he took his cigar from his mouth and stared down. His eyes were filled with regret._

 _"Sorry…" he started, accent thick, explaining then how going to Germany so suddenly would end up like this._

 _"A-Aniki…" she called weakly._

 _The blond man turned to her, guilt written all over his face. "I even got you involved, Misa-chan."_

 _She hummed, shaking her head. "I-It's alright… Anna's…w-worth it."_

 _"Misaki," came her soft voice, in pain and regret. "Izumo." She turned to the blond man, as if seeking for solace._

 _"It's no use avoiding it anymore. Anna. No," Misaki caressed the young girl's cheek, looking at her full of pride at her brother's next words. "Red King."_

 _Anna looked like she was in a daze before a look of contentment crossed her face._

 _The next thing that happened, she was chanting the clan motto, breaking the cage with immeasurable power, and then she was in her brother's arms._

 _"Ani…ki…"_

 _"You've lost a lot of blood," the blond notes, but smiles assuring. "but not too much, don't worry. You'll be fine."_

 _A flash of red caught her attention, coming from Anna._

 _The flames were beautiful, brilliant, strong, like it was meant to protect. It was a lovely shade of red, almost like her hair color._

 _"I feared the day she'd be king." She admitted, watching as wings made of fire sprouted from her back. There were flames emanating from her brother and her boyfriend, amazed at the new power in their hands._

 _"Yeah," her brother agreed. "but she'll make a fine king." He noticed a spark in her, but didn't say anything._

* * *

"It's still a no."

"But why?" she whined, looking up at him.

He groaned, hot breathe tickling her skin. "Just don't, please?"

"You and aniki are there, and I know almost everyone-"

"I don't want you to get hurt." He pressed, lacing their fingers together.

At his tone, she turned against him, putting both hands on his chest, pushing him down. She slowly loomed over him, red hair falling like curtains.

"It's enough to know that we live in a fucked up world," he continued, watching her warily. "and that you had three attempted rape cases. I won't allow you to go beyond that, I won't."

Taking his hand from her waist, he cups her cheek, keeping their eyes locked. "You're too precious."

"Geez, I'm not made of glass."

He scoffs. _There she goes again._ "Yeah, but…" he takes her chin, drawing close their faces. "I'm not risking it. Not my woman. Not while I'm still breathing."

She was smiling, an idiotic-looking smile on her idiotic – but pretty – little face. Leaning down, she kisses him briefly then crawls into his chest.

"Y'know, you're too sweet for your own good sometimes, for a vanguard."

"O-Only for you." He said with a blush, running a hand through her hair.

She hummed in delight, snuggling into him. They stayed like that for a while, both not seeming to mind that the world around them still moved.

* * *

 _After everything that happened, it was safe to say that they could leave the area. Misaki very much wanted to hug Anna, relieved that she was alright, however, settled for a one-sided hug with Anna near tears. The redhead was still in her brother's arms, Anna crying against her stomach._

 _When Anna's cried enough, she then felt her brother move, turning her over to the scowling brunette. She wanted to protest, but her brother was already by Anna's side. She was in his arms before he knew it, and he was riding on his skateboard._

 _"Yata-chan, she better not fall off." Kusanagi-san called._

 _"Of course, Kusanagi-san." He yelled back. He looked down at the redhead, who avoided his gaze._

 _"What?" she finally asked._

 _She heard him sneer. "Don't you ever do that again."_

 _"Don't talk to me like that," her voice was terse, angry and bitter. "after everything that happened."_

 _He tensed, but didn't avoid it. "S-Sorry…"_

 _"And that's the best you come up with?" she scoffed. "Give me a break."_

 _The guilt crawled, choking him. But he was already acknowledging his mistakes, but she was so stubborn. But he was just as stubborn as she was._

 _"Your task was to take care of Anna. Period. It's Kamamoto and I's job to protect you-"_

 _"But where were you when we needed you?" that shut him up, especially when her voice sounded sadder than it was bitter. "Someone had to protect Anna." She said with finality, this time, she was sure it got to him. "Unfortunately, the vanguard wallows in despair, so thank god it was Kamamoto. At least he actually takes his job to heart." She sniffed, but fought tears. "That guy deserves a medal, instead, he lost weight for it."_

 _He flushed angrily. This would've made her laugh, knowing how he hated her being close with the other members of HOMRA, but the situation calls. She was still angry at him, betrayed even._

 _"That's why I said I was sorry," he tells her, with resignation of his mistakes and failure. "I heard you gave that cosplay ninja a beating." He said rather humorously._

 _She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck, taking him by surprise, and buried her face against his chest._

 _"Stupid." He heard her say, he sighed in relief._

 _At least she forgave him._

 _When they got to the entrance of the building, they stopped short._

 _He kicked off his skateboard, handing it to the redhead. The blue clansmen had assembled, as if they were awaiting them. She recognized Seiri-san being part of the clansmen._

 _"In honor of the New Third king, men! Present your swords!"_

 _And what happened next would remind her that this clan-thingy was really starting to sound like a play on monarchy and mafias._

 _The blue soldiers began taking out their swords, raising them to their chest. They did it all so perfectly, like they rehearsed it for a while. In unison, they parted, making way for the new king._

 _They walked on, following after Anna. They stopped when she stopped._

 _She realized that they stopped in front of Fushimi, her boyfriend's old best friend, it was an awkward moment, especially with your girlfriend to witness. He looked pathetic, apologizing. Fushimi didn't bother to say anything in turn, much to the brunette's annoyance. She couldn't help but laugh._

 _From a distance, she saw approaching figures, that looked awfully familiar. They stopped by a feet away from the blue king._

 _Leading them was Kamamoto, who looked all better now. He looked relieved to find that she and Anna._

 _"Anna! Misa! Thank goodness you're okay!"_

 _"You guys are way too late!" reprimanded Yata, walking towards them._

 _"Hey you guys!"_

 _"MISA-CHAN!" they cried, immediately fawning over her. The red chuckles nervously, uncomfortable with the attention._

 _"KORA! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" they laughed at that. Yata yelled for one of the blue clansmen. "GET YOUR AMBULANCE OVER HERE, SHE'S WOUNDED!"_

 _Under her breathe, she couldn't help but chuckle. Everything was going back in place. Smiling at the scowling brunette, who refused to let her out of his sight while she was attended to, she leaned in to kiss his cheek. The action took him by surprise._

 _"Stupid."_

* * *

"But you know," her voice broke the silence, he looked up to her sitting on him, pouting. "it's not fair that Totsuka-san, aniki and you taught me shit, but won't let me use it."

 _And here we go again…_

"It's called self-defense, idiot." He points out, rolling his eyes at her.

"Still, I want to use them in action."

"Tch, what action? The only action you're getting is doing good in school!"

"Oho, so you're my mom now?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah I do, but it also means that I can be part of your clan and a student at the same time. Aniki's done that. Some of the guys are in school too."

"If you're referring to Bando, he stopped a year ago."

"I want to join HOMRA!" she declared stubbornly.

"You're such a child."

"Only by three years."

Crossing her arms over her chest, with her eyes trained on him, she hummed.

"Self-defense, huh?" she smirked. "In that case," she looms over him, putting her hands on either side of his face. "I challenge you, HOMRA vanga-" she squealed in surprise, and before she knew it, they switched places, her arms pinned above her head. He smirked triumphantly.

"First of all, remember that I'm Yatagarasu, ranked number three, so you don't get to mess with me. Second, "he inched closer, liking the adorable pout on her face. "don't challenge me so publicly if you have no chances of winning. Need I remind you again of our difference in skills?"

Her smells was intoxicating, but he didn't let it get to him. How he wants to gobble her right then and there, but he'll go with teasing her for a bit. It was their pastime, arguing like cats and dogs.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman," she craned her head a bit, allowing strands of hair to fall on her face. "you're supposed to humor me. Isn't that what aniki thought you?"

He hummed, using his free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, but he's not here, is her?" he whispered, inching close.

"He'd kill you." She muttered.

"Yeah," their noses were touching. "but you'd kill him first and complain how of a pain he is."

"Shut up and kiss me, stupid."

"Stop calling me stupid!" he complained, leaning back.

"Nope," she popped at the 'p', locking her arms around his neck. He frowned.

She smiled cheekily. "First of all, face facts that you're stupid. Second of all, you're undeniably stupid. Third, you're just really stupid. And lastly," she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him near. The frown on his face creases, she just smiles. "you're my favorite kind of stupid."

Grumbling under his breath, his hands wrap around her waist while he keeps his eyes on her.

"Kiss me already, woman!"

* * *

 _"How far have you gone with my sister?"_

 _Yata choked on his drink, he slammed his glass on the counter as he coughed. Kusanagi-san stared at him, waiting for an answer. Around them, he was sure that some of the guys heard what the blond said and are awaiting for his answer._

 _"Well?"_

 _"N-None of your business-"_

 _"Yata-san," Kusanagi-san asked again, dark aura emanating off him. "how. Far. Have. You. Gone. With. Misa-chan?"_

 _He was sure his face rivaled the color Misaki's hair or his flames. Making a grunting sound, he leaned in, so that the guys wouldn't hear, and whispered. "Second base."_

 _He was expecting Kusanagi-san to beat him right then and there. But surprisingly, he didn't. He just stared at him, indifferently._

 _The air grew tense, making him gulp nervously._

 _After a while, Kusanagi-san smiled._

 _Standing a bit straighter, he patted the brunette in the head, then reached for something underneath the counter._

 _Behind him, he heard the door open and a familiar voice._

 _"Yo," called Misaki, smiling at everyone._

 _Something slamming to the counter brought him back to Kusanagi-san, his eyes flew to the object on the counter. Once again, his face turned fifty shades of red._

 _"Make sure you use protection, okay?" Kusanagi-san said nonchalantly. "We are in Japan, and there are a lot of love motels-"_

 _"KUSANAGI-SAN!?"_

* * *

It was a chilly August afternoon.

She was dressed warmly, as was he.

Around them, the trees were all bare. Misaki had remarked that they were now skeleton trees, she liked those kinds of trees.

Beneath their feet, their shoes crunched along dead leaves. They littered along the pathway, brown, yellow and orange leaves.

Misaki was hopping along, listening to the music playing loudly on the (borrowed) headphones around her neck, when, suddenly, she stopped.

He watched his woman running ahead of him, a bouquet in hand. She stopped in front of someone's grave.

Getting to her knees, she smiled fondly as her hands ran over the slab. "Hello Papa…"

He stopped behind her, watching her hands run through her father's engraved name. _Akatsuki Masato_.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here much," she tells him. "I've been busy with school lately, and my part-time job, and being with my friends, and my _boyfriend._ " She giggled at that, much to Yata's discomfort.

Setting her flowers down, she took a candle from her bag, lit it, and arranged it before her. She clapped her hands, offering a small prayer. When she was done, her eyes were fixed on something. "I see aniki's been here," she noted the lilies on the side, accompanied by fallen ashes. She'd have to reprimand him for that, for sure.

No wonder why when the two of them had left the bar, he was just about walking up the steps. He was all smiles – that enigmatic smile of his, screwing his sister's hair before letting them off.

She talked to her father about the trivial things, going miles and miles. She seemed rather animated when she talked, it made her so child-like.

For some reason, he had expected to see her crying. Didn't everyone do that when they were talking to their dearly beloved? But she was different, it seemed.

They weren't supposed to stay long, she promised him, but he didn't press the issue nor did he seemed to mind. He just let her talk with her dad. He didn't have much to do anyway.

Before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set. Noticing the darkening skies, Misaki said her goodbyes to her father before running up to him. She was pouting slightly. "You should've told me I was talking a mile back there!"

He shrugged at her. "Didn't wanna, 'sides, it looked like you needed it."

He heard her sigh, leaning up to drag his beanie down his eyes. She laughed when he scowled at her, fixing the beanie on his head.

"Stupid," she smiled. "since when have you grown so much?"

"Shut up, woman," he growled. "Let's go," he says to her. She nods, walking beside him.

The sun was beginning to sink, ending another day.

Misaki looked up, her hands behind her back, watching the play of colours on the sky. She closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of the air.

Yata watched in awe, seeing how her hair contrasted with the sky.

It was a contrast of purple, orange, and on a rare occasion – red.

Red.

"So, where to now?"

The question caught him off guard, only for a while. They were standing in the entrance gates before they knew it. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her to him.

* * *

 _Inside the HOMRA headquarters, things were usually up and about with its rowdy clansmen. But now, everything was eerily silent. Everyone was watching, in nervous excitement, at the two figures at the counter._

 _One was a redhead teen, whom everyone knew as Akatsuki Misaki – Kusanagi-san's half-sister, and Yatagarasu's woman, and the other was a pale blonde girl, who was the king of the red clan._

 _The presence of a king alone should be intimidating, even for an 11-year old, but such was not the case. Despite her young age, she proved to be a good king, an honorable one much like her predecessor._

 _She stood in front of Anna, smiling expectantly. Anna sat in a stool, smiling as well._

 _Yata, who was watching from the side, scowled. Before him, Kusanagi-san was all smiles, proud of the scene._

 _"It can't be helped Yata-san," says the older man, eyeing as the two girls perform the red clan initiation. "it's been long decided."_

 _The two shook hands, red energy flowing in their hands. Around them, the whole clan 'oohed', unable to keep their excitement. They were still holding hands, unhindered. And then, it was over._

 _He clicked his tongue, hating how he was resembling the darn monkey._

 _Inwardly, he sighed – groaned. Looks like it can't be helped._

 _After all, Anna had already set her eyes for Misaki to be in HOMRA. And she proved to be more than useful to them._

 _It looks like the vanguard gets to keep his muse._

* * *

He rubbed at the insignia on her stomach, just above her belly button and beside the tattoo of their names, frowning slightly.

"I still can't believe you're my clansmen now." It was days after her initiation already, and still, he can't get over it. He stared at the naked redhead sitting astride him, still bashful at their nakedness.

She kissed him, he kissed her back, until he fell to his back.

The sheets rustled, accompanied by her giggles, her head settling on his chest, fingers tracing his insignia.

"And I can't believe you tired me out," she breathed, burying her nose against his chest. "aniki's gonna kick your ass."

He wondered if he should tell her that her beloved aniki was expecting this to happen and was the one who gave him the condoms. Then again, maybe he shouldn't, that'd be awkward.

For now, he had to settle matters at hand.

* * *

 **Okay, so that was not the ending I was heading for. It's been years since I wrote this, and it's been lying around for years. So I forgot how it was supposed to end – but I'm 100% sure that its supposed to be at the cemetery-scene. Oh well, all's well that ends well. I'm sorry for such crappy writing.**


End file.
